Testing Trials
by Boko the Chocobo
Summary: Can't write a good one yet with out giving away all my plot twists. I can tell you it will be epic. As of write now A blood elf hunter male with a hiden past and a blood elf huntress just starting off are just relizing there feeling for each other.


"How tall is this tower?" Akeeba whined as she tilted her head up to look at her fellow blood elf hunter for an answer, which she never got.

"Tall enough" Moaned the black and grey furred Tuaren warrior answering for his quite blood elf friend.

"We're here" Spoke the quite blood elf male right as they turned the last corner on the tower's stairs.

"Great!" Akeeba cheered loudly, pumping her fists in the air. The Tuaren warrior flinched at the sudden noise.

"Shhh" The blood elf male snapped at the female hunter. He peered around the door entrance into the next room, as he pulled out his rifle, Wolfslayer. "Fenris." He muttered as a look of distain crossed his handsome face.

"That's a lot like your pet's name isn't it Palthorus?" Akeeba questioned as she looked at the large black wolf that her fellow hunter kept as a "pet".

"There named after the same being, just in different dialects." He mumbled obviously not paying her much attention. She was about to ask who, or what the two wolf were named after when her pet, a large lion like cat named creatively named Cat, suddenly hissed and jumped through the door way and ran towards the gigantic wolf.

"Wait!" Akeeba shouted as she ran into the room after her pet as it pounced at the huge wolf.

She gasped as her pet was easily knocked across the room by a mere flick of the wolf's paw. Just then did she the danger that she put herself and her two companions in as she realized the sheer size of the wolf that they were against, as well as the group of lupine horrors, or ghost wolves, that suddenly appeared around them. She paused, paralyzed with fear.

"Shit," mumbled Palthorus as he watched the series of negative events that were unfolding in front of him. "Now!" On the command the tuaren warrior and his pet, Fenrir, both launched themselves into battle. Following the two Palthorus entered the room as well and instantly fired off three shot, all of which each found a head of a different Lupine Horror to nestle its self into. Surveying the battle he noted that the tuaren, Karvos, and his pet, fenrir, were keeping the huge wolf Fenris busy while Akeeba, on the other hand was corned by about a dozen Lupine horrors.

Thinking quickly Palthorus speared the bayonet of his rifle into an approaching lupine horror's neck, downing it for good, pulled the elegant bow off of his back, and removed six arrows from his quiver. With the skill that can only come from years of practice he knocked the six arrows into the bow, pulled back, and let them fly. In less than a second from when he had loosed the arrows, six of the Wolfs were but crumpled ashes, as the arrow that hit them took away the lives that they had already lost long ago.

As the other six wolves looked back at what remained of their dead allies each one met a similar fate as Palthorus let loose another six arrows.

"Thanks" Akeeba offered but it lacked her usual enthusiasm as she leaned against the wall of the room, unsure of what to do.

Though he was worried about her lack of zealous, he had little time to act on it as he saw that Karvos and Fenrir were having an increasingly harder time dealing with the larger wolf. As he was about to make his way over to help his to help companions, he noticed that more of the lupine horror were phasing into the room. Letting loose a silent string of curses he diverted his coarse, grabbed his rifle off the ground, and made his way over to Akeeba who seemed a little less out of shock, for as he moved in front of her he felt her small hands lay themselves onto his back.

"Pal?" Akeeba stated quietly, using the nickname reserved for only her to call him by. "I'm scared."

Turning he looked at briefly at his friend and noted that the 24 year old beautiful blood elf woman he knew, looked little more than a trebling child in this situation. Turning back to the enemies in front of him, Palthorus drew his large great sword and in a few graceful swings struck down the half a dozen wolfs that had been in front of him.

"Karvos!" he shouted at the large bull like humanoid as started walking Akeeba to the entrance to the room and pushed her back into the tower they had just climbed.

"Yea!" The warrior grunted back as he parried one the wolf's giant claws with his shield.

"Stay" Palthorus said to Akeeba as he turned from her and made his way to Karvos and Fenrir. Upon reaching them he entered that battle himself, greatly turning the tides of the fight."You guys get out of here." He instructed as he took over the battle with the large Wolf.

"What!?" Akeeba asked, shocked. "No! You'll get kill if you try to do this on your own!"

"He'll be fine" Karvos said cutting off her rant as he picked up her unconscious pet and slung it over one of his massive shoulders. "Now come on" He said as he tried to usher her down the stairs.

"No!" she said in retaliation and tried to work around the large tuaren obstacle in her path to get to Palthorus.

"Akeeba!" He shouted as he stepped backwards, easily avoiding the large wolf's paw. "GO!"

Akeeba stopped resisting the tuaren and allowed him to start guiding her down the stairs. A tear ran down her face, she had never heard the quite hunter ever raise his voice or sound so angry, and for it to be directed at her was really eating her up in side.

"Fenrir" Palthorus muttered to the dog. "Go escort them" And much like Karvos the wolf left him to deal this the wolves himself with little worry. Returning his attention to the large wolf and quickly glancing at the ghost wolves that were closing in on him, Palthorus simply hefted his blade up and smirked.

Review Please all suggestions are welcome so bring on the flames


End file.
